breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XD1/AMC
'''AMC AND CINNABON PARTNER FOR SEASON PREMIERE OF NEW DRAMA SERIES “BETTER CALL SAUL” '''Cinnabon Offers Free Treats to Celebrate Series Premiere NEW YORK, NY – February 9, 2015 AMC and Cinnabon, Inc. announced today a partnership in support of the debut of the network’s newest drama series “Better Call Saul.” As part of the joint effort, Cinnabon® bakeries, one of which Saul Goodman (Bob Odenkirk) is seen working in the opening scene of the pilot episode, will host a free MiniBon® giveaway at all participating U.S. locations today, Monday, February 9 from 5:00 – 9:00 p.m. In addition, participating Cinnabon bakeries will feature “Better Call Saul” promotional materials, and both companies will promote a Twitter sweepstakes giving one lucky fan a chance to win free Cinnabon for a year.* “Better Call Saul” debuted last night as part of a two-night television premiere event; the series’ second episode airs tonight at 10:00 p.m. ET/PT. Cinnabon was first featured on “Breaking Bad’s” penultimate episode, “Granite State,” when Saul Goodman contemplated his future and new identity outside of Albuquerque. “If I’m lucky, in a month from now, best-case scenario, I’m managing a Cinnabon in Omaha,” he says. “Cinnabon is an all-American brand that requires no explaining -- that fact appealed to us greatly. We loved the idea of our Saul Goodman character taking on a secret identity as the manager of a mall bakery, making a delicious product that's well-known to everybody everywhere. And fortunately, the nice folks at Cinnabon allowed us to make that happen,” said “Better Call Saul” creators and executive producers Vince Gilligan and Peter Gould. “This has been such a sweet collaboration for AMC and we are thrilled that Cinnabon is working with us to give something special back to the ‘Saul’ fans. Vince and Peter have crafted an incredible and cinematic opening sequence for ‘Saul’s’ first episode and we are so excited to bring even a small part of that to life through this partnership,” said Linda Schupack, EVP of Marketing for AMC. ”Being part of a partnership where each brand has a beloved cult following is tremendous. And it provides an incredible opportunity to connect and share all the new things that are happening at Cinnabon,” said Kristen Hartman, SVP of Marketing for Cinnabon. Additional details on AMC and Cinnabon’s partnership are below: * FREE MINIBON IN-BAKERY GIVEAWAY – Monday, February 9, 5:00-9:00 p.m. All participating U.S. Cinnabon locations will give one free MiniBon to each Guest who comes into the bakery between 5:00-9:00pm. Guests are encouraged to grab their free sweet treat and head home to watch the second premiere episode at 10:00 p.m. ET/PT. * TWITTER SWEEPSTAKES In addition, AMC and Cinnabon have teamed up for a special Twitter sweepstakes for “Saul” fans. From Monday, February 9 through Tuesday, March 3, visitors to any Cinnabon location can tweet a “selfie” picture of themselves at Cinnabon using the hashtag #SaulSelfie to enter the sweepstakes. One grand prize winner will win free Cinnabon for one year* and three first prize winners will receive a $100 Cinnabon gift card. * IN-STORE PROMOTION From February 9 through Tuesday, March 3, all participating U.S. Cinnabon locations will feature special promotional materials for “Better Call Saul”, displaying the logo and artwork from the show. * Grand Prize Winner will win a Cinnabon fulfillment card entitling them to one (1) free Cinnabon® Cinnapack® per month for 12 consecutive months, redeemable at participating Cinnabon bakeries. Category:Blog posts